Coming Together
by Makotoe Silvermoon
Summary: A Kakashi/Sakura My first Naruto fic its really good.So team 7 is reunited. they go out on a 6 day mission to the Kohona Border and Sakura and Sauske get in a fight and Sakura flees only to run into a dangerous gang. HIATUS!
1. Of Weakness and death

Slipping Away

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or the lyrics I use in this story YET muwhahaha. Just kidding I wish I did.

This is my first Kaka x Sakura fic pleas R& R enjoy very good the end of this chapie is a little sad though at first pleas enjoy and tell me what you think the beginnings a bit clichéd so do not be afraid Enjoy.

- Mako-chan

**"Slipping Away"**

**By: Moby**

All that we needed was right  
The fresh hold is breaking tonight

Open to everything happy and sad  
Seeing the good when it's all going bad  
Seeing the sun when I can't really see  
Hoping the sun will at least look at me

Focus on everything better today  
All that I need and I never could say  
Hold on people that slipping away  
Hold on to this while it's slipping away

All that we needed tonight  
Are people who love us and like  
I know how it feels to meant  
Oh and we leave here, the seas

Open to everything happy and sad  
Seeing the good when it's all going bad  
Seeing the sun when I can't really see  
Hoping the sun will at least look at me

Focus on everything better today  
All that I need and I never could say  
Hold on people that slipping away  
Hold on to this while it's slipping away

So long  
So long

Open to everything happy and sad  
Seeing the good when it's all going bad  
Seeing the sun when I can't really see  
Hoping the sun will at least look at me

Focus on everything better today  
All that I need and I never could say  
Hold on to people that slipping away

Team seven was finally back together and things where finally almost back to normal. Sauske had almost gotten back the respect of the entire village due to his willingness to take life threatening missions and sakuras many attempts to get him reinstated into the Ninja order and his former rank and glory.

Naruto his now best friend had been gone for several years in search of him and in the meantime sakura had matured into a young woman. She had filled out since she was a love obsessed little girl and slowly gotten over the small part of herself known as dark sakura.

Kakashi on the other hand had stayed the same or at least he looked the same acted the same and overall was still the same even down to the perverted hentai book known as Icha Icha paradise As usual team seven was there waiting for there team leader for this mission none other than the infamous Hatake Kakashi As usual the silver haired jounin was late by almost and hour and his former students where getting a tiny bit antsy.

"Jeez" growled the ever annoying ninja in orange.

" Could he be on time or god forbid early for once in his life time?"

"hn" was all Sauske would reply. Finally they all sighed as they sighted the familiar and distinctive hair of Kakashi.

"finally baka-sensai decided to show up "remarked Naruto as Kakashi showed up

"only an hour late" remarked Sauske.

"you owe me twenty dollars pay up orange".

" Be that way baka-teme" he muttered pulling out a bill from his pocket. In all those years neither had changed bit.

" Yo" said the masked jounin as he walked up

" Ok I'm here no more betting on the Kakashi clock got it"?

" Yes Sensei". They all replied in unison.

They had been camped at one of leafs border for about 3 days as they had been sent for border patrol for 6 days because of a recent appearance of a gang of bandits terrorizing the countryside and life had been running pretty smoothly well if you could call Naruto and Sauske's constant bickering and Sakuras unusual quiet as smooth than yes everything WAS smooth or so they thought until the 4th day.

" You ass" yelled Naruto.

"You didn't have to say that to her you know she didn't need to know yet and calling her weak when you where at it makes me begin to think that your not really as smart as everyone thinks." Yelled the distraught shinobi.

" Everything's fine" muttered Sauske in a monotone.

" She's probably somewhere nearby sulking in a tree she will get over it soon."

" It's been 2 ½ hours Sauske and she haven't come back yet that's not in a tree sulking that MISSING!" yelled Naruto almost to the point of snapping and beating the bloody pulp out of the black haired uichia.

" Boys boys calm down" came calm and relaxed shout from the other side of the camp identified a none other than Kakashi.

" Now tell me what's the problem and I will help you." he said.

" Sauske was a bastard and told sakura about the jounin exams In 3 months and told her we where signing up and he didn't want her to because she was to weak and now she has been missing for almost 2 or 3 hours at this point and I'm worried especially with those thugs around we NEED to find her!" said a desperate Naruto in one breath and to the point of hysteria

" I agree that if she really has been gone this long that something must be wrong Sauske you go south downwind and Naruto you go West I'll take the N.E direction if you don't see her in half and hour out report back and if you do bring her back at all costs!" said Kakashi Waller handing out communiqués and putting one in his own ear.

They all set put at breakneck speed each in the hope of finding the young kounichi before anything dangerous could find her. After about 15 minutes in his direction and no sign of her Kakashi quickly slit his thumb and pressed it against the dirt ground summoning Pakkun in the blink and eye he whipped out a ripped piece of bandage that he still had from recent training with her and had the dog sniff it and proceeded to tell Pakkun who he needed to be found. The dog instantly shot of in the northern direction extremely sure of the unique scent he was following about half an hour later Sauske and Naruto checked in with no success looking for the girl Kakashi told them to go back to camp and settle themselves down he was hot on her trail and would bring her back. About 15 minutes later Pakkun stopped and growled.

" I go no farther there is much bloodshed happening up ahead and that is not my purpose she is there I go now"

"Thank you Pakkun," said Kakashi as the dog disappeared into the shrubbery.

Doing a quick Justsu Kakashi closed his eyes and had clear picture of what was happening up ahead the scene he found was not pretty. About 10 men were strewn across campsite-like clearing in different ways some incapacitated and some dead and 3 men where still alive leaning over

something or someone laughing. "Not so tuff now little ninja girl!" jeered one pulling the limp figure of what he recognized as Sakura to her feet. Her right arm he noticed was at an odd angle and she wasn't very well oriented yet she managed to his something through her teeth he couldn't make out but the lead thug heard and harshly slapped her. The man pulled a kunai from one of the nearby body's and proceeded to tell her something.

"You should never have messed with the Moshe gang your gonna regret it your gonna die by your own little weapon you little bitch but it's gonna be a slow and painful death just for you haha." With that he proceeded to slit the back of her uniform open exposing her thin torso still wrapped in her training bandages.

Suddenly wrapped in an all consuming rage Kakashi's vision was clouded by red how could they do this he wouldn't let them he would stop them and save Sakura! He ran forward at a breakneck speed for the next 5 minutes and when he arrived at the camp he didn't even waste time casting any Justus or anything he was just filled with an all consuming rage. He tore into the camp like a tornado his vision filled with red and his heart filled with bloodlust and hate of what they where doing to sakura. He quickly dispatched two waller he had surprise on his side than faced off with the gang leader he attacked and quickly did a side step as the leader attempted to punch him and took the leader out with a spinning dragon roundhouse kick to the head and was done. As the red cleared from his mind as well as his eyes he noticed Sakura lying on her stomach in the dust with her hands behind tied behind her back and her eyes cover by her headband she was unusually limp and when he checked her breathing it was faint lines of blood crisscrossed her back and other parts of her body where hurt as well but he didn't have time to look.

Gently taking her limp and unconscious body in his arms he set of as fast a he could carefully cradling her in his arms as though she where a porcelain doll. The next 15 minutes passed in silent contemplation as he leapt through the trees after little thought he radioed ahead and orders the boys to get fresh bandages a medical hit and a bowl of scalding hot water and to ready his tent by setting out the bed all the while carefully cradling his precious cargo in his arms.

About 25 minutes later he arrived back at the camp holding Sakuras limp form. Naruto immediately went into panic mode and started running around like mad and Kakashi walked up to Sauske who was shaking his head quietly.

" What happened?" asked Sauske quietly.

" No time for questions," wheezed Kakashi heading for the tent.

" Is the supplies and bed ready?" he asked.

" Yea and Yes," replied Sauske coming up behind him with the bowl of steaming hot water.

" Good do not disturb me until I tell you," said Kakashi and disappeared into the tent

As he sat sakura down on the bed Kakashi began to inspect her wounds after taking his gloves and vest off and dipping his hands in the scalding water to clean them, she had dislocated her shoulder which was pretty easy for Kakashi to fix by popping the bone into place. He had expected a scream or some kind of reaction but the shinobi on the bed was silent, this worried him even more he quickly went on to her back and started channeling charka into her back so as to heal the slices 'they are gonna leave a heck of a lot of scars' he thought to himself.

Quickly moving on and bandaging up her legs which looked the least hurt but still pretty bad. She had remained completely silent through all this removing her shirt from her side he found out why. She had ascertained a huge gash in her side and had been loosing blood rapidly from it. He quickly checked her pulse it was slow and small almost gone he had to hurry he checked her breathing it was thin and shallow coming quickly. He was starting to panic to he quickly started to channel charka into her body with all the force he could closing up the wound and reproducing blood cells she was falling and he couldn't stop it he could feel it her heart slowing her breathing barley detectable now how could this be happening the girl who had been so full of life just hours ago was now here dying before his very eyes she had opened her eyes now just barley awake and on the brink of life and death she was staring at him at his masked face at the tent walls at anything he could see the life slowly seeping away from her from her eyes from her body he channeled charka faster and faster building blood cells healing the wound but her was running out of charka now he could also feel his conscious slipping fading leaving this couldn't be happening this was not how it was supposed to end he saw her face him lift a hand with all her will power and stroke his face quietly softly she hooked two fingers on the edge of his mask slowly sliding it down his face till it rested at his neck she finally got to see him one of the only people ever to see Kakashi and she was happy though she didn't know why ' why me' she softly mouthed before loosing conscience he could feel her now fading leaving this couldn't happen he wouldn't allow it to happen he wouldn't let it happen "No" he whispered fiercely no this would not be her fate he wouldn't let it happen but he could feel it her soul was slipping away sliding like a bar of soap from life's hands she was fading barley there now he cried out a cry of sadness and futility this couldn't be happening he cried out with his whole being his very soul he latched onto her remaining life and took hold of it with his every being he began to pull with all his might tearing her soul and life from death tearing and pulling with his every being and trying his hardest. He could see it now forming in front of him or so he thought he was losing conscience now and couldn't hold on any longer. He was gone now fast asleep passed out beside her. A single tear fell from her closed eye to fall against his cheek pressed to hers and a single tear fell from his eye to land on her cheek mixing together the tears formed a small pool at the crevice between there cheeks before being reabsorbed by there skin.

Thanks for reading pleas tell me what you think I like constructive criticism and if you have ideas pleas tell me I love reviews also tell me what you think of it and if you like it and if so if you want me to continue it because if I don't get enough people who want me to continue the story I'll just discontinue it ok.

Thanks

- Makoto Silvermoon

Aka (mako-chan) you can call me that. Hehe.


	2. Of Life and weird cystals

**Chapter 2**

Thanks to all those who reviewed I wish I had more but some is better than none I hope you like it so far tell me what you think at the end anyways If you have any constructive criticism just tell me Id love some help anyways thanks a lot for reading I love you all so much and hope you love this chapie as much as I **love** your **Reviews**.

Thanks a lot

- Mako-Chan

On with the story. 

"Kakashi said that we should stay out of the tent until he told us to its probably not a pretty sight anyways." Said Naruto as he saw Sauske heading for Kakashi's tent.

"I guess your right dobe he needs to concentrate I'm just worried about Sakura that's all did you see the way she looked she wasn't moving talking or even making a sound this worries me." He said waller pacing restlessly.

With both of those comments both boys sat down and prepared for a really long wait of baited breath.

Kakashi woke with a start and saw sun filtering through the rainproof campus sheets of his tent sitting up he thought that he had, had one of the weirdest dreams ever of Sakura dying and more. Suddenly he felt a breeze on his unmasked face he didn't remember unmasking or anything else that night. With a start he realized that his dream had been real and that the very girl he had been trying to save last night was actually next to him on the bed. 'Is she still alive?' He asked himself looking at the form of the kounichi in front of him. Tenderly reaching out he felt her wrist for a pulse.

A surprised yelp emanated from Kakashi's tent echoing over the camp and making Sauske and Naruto jump onto there feet.

"Did you hear that Sauske?" Asked Naruto in a stressed tone.

"Ya I heard it sounded like Kakashi." Yawned Sauske still shaking sleep from his eyes and sitting up in his chair.

Both boys looked towards the tent and simulashisly stood up and walked towards the tent they had done there waiting and refused to wait any longer. They walked into the tent to see a mussed and bedraggled Kakashi hurriedly righting his mask around his head and looking doubtfully at the pink haired Ninja lying beneath him. They had never seen their sensei in such a state and rushed over to find out what was wrong. On stepping to his side Sauske hears Kakashi mutter something.

"This cant be right she died what happened this cant be happening."

"Sensei what do you mean she dies she's right here alive and breathing," said Naruto looking up from sakuras bandaged form.

" But this isn't possible she was dieing last night right before my eye's I couldn't save her because of her side I didn't have enough charka." He told them

" She looks ok to me and she's breathing but her side is going to have a huge bruise" he said brushing his hand across her side as she winced unconsciously.

"She will be ok an" he didn't get to finish as Sakura surfaced from sleep to look up at them through sleep clogged eyes.

"Did you guys die to I could have sworn you both where alive when I left and why do I hurt so much in the afterlife your not supposed to feel pain?" She looked questioningly at them.

"Your not dead Sakura" remarked Kakashi sitting down next to her.

"I'm not she said confused but last night…… And you're Mask……. And……" She broke off blushing.

"I know technically you should be dead but something happened somehow my charka and whatever else I was using helped you I honestly don't know what brought you back I lost consciousness after about an hour.

Suddenly there attention was caught by something that started to glow under Sakura's shirt. Reaching under she pulled out a pendant It looked like half of something like half of a larger crystal but where the other half was she didn't know it was small and pink tinted like rose quartz all three men looked at her strangely.

"Sakura what's that?" Asked Naruto

"I honestly don't know Naruto" she replied.

"Well if you don't know where'd it come from and why is it glowing like that?" Murmured Sauske behind her.

Suddenly something under Kakashi shirt began to glow he pulled a pendant out of his shirt that looked strikingly similar to Sakura's except that instead of being pink it was silver.

"Okkkkkk this is starting to freak me out how bout you Sauske?"

"I'm kind of disturbed myself," Murmured Sauske back.

They all quietly stared at the crystals for about five minutes until it became apparent that the glowing was not going to stop at which point Kakashi had a brilliant idea.

"Hey how bout be put them together?" He said.

"Good idea," said sakura.

And with those words and despite the fact that both Naruto and Sauske where looking more than a little bit jumpy they leaned forward and placed the crystals together. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the crystals ripped themselves from both Sakura and Kakashi's necks with a small jerk. After the light faded back to its original dull glow All of the current occupants of the tent looked forward at the crystal or where the crystal WAS!

"O MY GOD where is it" yelled Sakura.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Answered Kakashi in a monotone.

"Um Kakashi Sakura look at your wrists," interjected Naruto.

Both looked down at to wrists and to their surprise they saw matching bracelets on their wrists almost like cuffs, except for the two small silver pink crystals hanging off the backs.

"This is getting weirder and weirder and what is with the pendants and than the necklaces there like some sort of weird sci-fi fictional thing." Sauske said still quite puzzled by the things going on around him..

"I agree all to much Sauske-Kun," Remarked Sakura.

"Well we have to find out what they are and what there abilities are and/if there dangerous what we should do about them," Remarked Kakashi.

"But first we have to check you up again and make sure your healing good you wont be allowed or able to train for a few days and I want Sauske to watch over you for the next few days as Naruto is still in need of those extra lessons I promised him ok."

"But I want to be the one to look over Sakura-Chan who knows what teme here could to her in her weakened state if he was to ruff she could be hurt," whined Naruto.

"I have complete trust in Sauske Naruto and think that he will be fine with Sakura. Sauske I want you to help her out and help her get back on her feet literally she has to exercise those muscles otherwise they'll become stiff and get pulled and hurt easily even after she's healed." Said Kakashi facing the two young Ninjas.

"As it is I need some rest and Sakura needs to be checked up and taken care of at the moment and since I'm here I can take care of it you are both excused to go to the hot springs bathe and relax I will be taking Sakura by later ok?" He said giving both the boys a meaningful glance and pointing out how tired Sakura probably was once she had her back turned.

With those parting words both boys left quietly and without complaint. Kakashi looked at the tired form in front of him a sighed inwardly one of the strangest things that had ever happened to him thank god for the Anbu training.

"Sakura I am going to…. Well you probably know what im gonna do so just comply and get ready ok."

"Yep I did this a lot at the hospital and I was also wondering my back feels pretty tense and sliced up after all that fighting I was wondering if I might get a backrub after these pleas Kakashi-sensei." She said fidgeting a little and Turing as red as a cherry tomato.

Kakashi was silently amused at the reaction that had taken place in front of him. The slight tint in her cheeks the small amount of precipitation running off her body the slight quake of her….. WAIT A SEC what was he doing! He mentally shook himself and pulled himself back to the real world blushing a blush that would not have been hidden if not for his precious mask.

"Sure I'd be happy to," said the jounin in a careless tone Waller inwardly berating himself for agreeing to that.

She sat up and pulled out a kunai knife from her kunai holster on the bedside table.

"Um Sakura what are you going to do with that?" Asked Kakashi almost nervously with a laugh.

"This" she simply answered. As she quickly slit open the back if the oversized shirt she had change into earlier.

I have other shirts and this will cover my front and make it easier fir you to access my back for the inspection. She replied matter o factley in her medic voice before lying down On the bed and sighing in contentment at the softness of the small cot.

Taking a deep breath and moving forward Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on her back summoning charka to them and sending it out and into her body and charka paths to asses her body and see if she was hurt anywhere else he had missed the night before.

Sakura felt his cool and firm hand land softly on her exposed back sending shivers down her spine. As he sent his charka into her she felt a warm almost tingly feeling go down her spine and making her shudder it felt almost pleasurable that he was being so gentle with her. Kakashi sensed the tremor and smirked slightly under his mask and continued with the minstrations of charka through her body. Finding nothing wrong he decided to move onto her legs. Unwrapping the bandages around them he cleaned them off some more and rewrapped them in new bandages. After that he checked her side and made sure the bruise was healing well even though it looked pretty ugly and tender but was doing considerably better considering that it was a gaping hole the night before. .After checking the few other minor wounds he moved onto her back and began to massage it all the while gathering charka to his fingers and tracing delicate patters along her newly formed scars. Sakura felt him check her other wounds and shiver at the feeling of his fingers tracing patterns across her back and rubbing and pushing all the right spots to make her relax and calm starting at her neck and upper back all the way down to her lower back rubbing pushing and pulling sensually at her back and the many knots and other sore parts of her body. Giving up she surrendered totally and completely to the sensuous touch and pull of his experienced fingers as a small moan slipped from her lip's half sighed half hissed.

After what seemed to be hours of relaxation Sakura fell asleep in her position of sheer bliss and warmth at the feel of the both cool and warm hands that seemed so completely soft that she couldn't believe that they belonged to a war scarred ninja rather then a masus. Sighing in contentment she drifted off into a shallow sleep.

Kakashi watched as Sakura fell into a blissful sleep after a half hour massage and felt something warm that he couldn't quite identify when he looked at the blissfully sleeping kounichi in her oversized open backed shirt. And suddenly realized that if she stayed in that shirt much longer she could get sick from the chill. As that thought passed through his mind he realized that he was reaching for one of his shirts tugging it out of his bag and closing his eyes and using his senses to change her shirts he opened them once the operating was done and looked at her now in his oversized black shirt which showed her small and compact frame compared to his it looked so right to see her in **his** shirt in **his** he suddenly realized that he was daydreaming about HIS student and blushed shaking the thought from his head. He leaned down towards her sleeping form and delicately brushed a wisp of neon pink hair from her face and was unconsciously leaning forward when he hear a shout from outside hi tent and. It was Naruto waiting for him. With a sigh he got off the bed and left to go deal with the annoying blond kitsune.

So tell me what you think do you like do you not? I don't care just tell me thanks to those loyal reviewers who commented and if you want me to continue pleas notify me thanks. Also if you have questions or ideas feel free to tell me Id love to use some in the upcoming chapters thanks.

Sincerely

Mako-Chan

**Review Now its your chance.**


	3. Of hot springs and Fake boobs

Chapter 3

Of hot springs and fake boobs.

Don't le the title deter you its really funny enjoy remember to review pleas and thankyou.

- Mako Chan

-----------

The next morning, Sakura woke bright and early in Kakashi's tent. Looking down, she saw on the floor Kakashi sleeping in one of their numerous sleeping bags using an old shirt as a sort of makeshift pillow. She got out of the bed and onto the ground and winced as her feet met the cold ground and sent a shock through her legs. Stretching her arms and rolling her head back and forth she shudder as her hand accidentally hit the Bruise where her wound had been she remembered all to well how she got the gash. Softly padding over to where her bag was now she pulled out a towel fresh clothing which she made sure was nice and baggy and other personal effects. With that she stealth-fully left the tent so as to not disturb the sleeping jounin.

Slinking quietly through the camp she headed for the hot springs nearby at a slow limp. As she was taking off her shirt and climbing in one of the smaller hot springs she noticed that it was not her shirt she was wearing but rather one of Kakashi's shirts. She blushed slightly and pressed the silky soft material to her face taking in his scent. It smelled faintly of the forest and of…. No it wasn't possible but the scent was so clear and distinct. She remembered the smell all to well a comforting favorite of her childhood, peaches he smelled of peaches. She took in the scent again to verify it. Yep it was peaches. She had always loved peaches the golden color the fuzzy texture and the soft insides that where so deliciously sweet and even slightly tart at times. But when she had begun to have a crush on Sasuke she found out that he didn't like peaches and had stopped eating them because of that. At that childish memory she gave a start and made a vow to herself that that would be one of the first things she would eat when she got back to Kohona in a few days a peach!

Laying the shirt softly to the side she unwrapped her legs and blanched seeing the cuts and scratches crisscrossing them. When she had run from the camp, from Sasuke, from the sham from everything she had thought that she would leave and even die soon s she had not taken care to keep herself well defended against the bandits attacks and other natural causes. Sighing she lowered herself into the water and winced at the stinging that went through legs and the other cut parts of her body but relaxed when they became used to the water. Sighing she took out a wash cloth and began to scrub her legs despite the pain and rubbed of the excess blood and continued to rub until the wounds where raw and bleeding slightly again. After that she moved onto the other scrapes, cuts, and bruises and did the same.

A little while later with her work done and nothing else to do she leaned back with a towel behind her head and relaxed into a light doze.

--------

Both Naruto and Sasuke woke bright and early when the sun had just risen and the fog had not quite dissipated from the sky but it did not matter to the two you Ninjas they where going to the hot spring. They both got fresh clothing and towels and proceeded out of their tents. "Sauske lets get going I wanna take a bath before Kaka-sensei wakes up." Whined the blonde kitsune

"And I want a million dollars Waite I have a million dollars but the point is patience is a virtue and I'm coming anyways." Remarked the black haired uchiha waller he was catching up.

As they passed Kakashi's tent they noticed it was still silent meaning that Sakura and the silver haired jounin where probably still asleep. 'Good' thought Sasuke as they passed 'I have time for a nice soak And time to think'. A lot of things had happened in the past 2 days and Sauske needed time o mull over those things. His argument with Sakura, Than the frantic search, And seeing Kakashi carry an almost dead woman into the camp and the long night of waiting worrying and knowing almost certainly that Sakura was going to die. But fate had a cruel sense of humor. It was one of the common known facts that many times people aren't recognized until their dead whether it be a famous poet or even a teammate. Sauske had always seen Sakura as well now that he thought of it he had never really SEEN sakura he'd always thought of her as the 12 year old she had been so many years ago but the other day he had thought of her really thought of her of what she had become the beautiful pink haired woman who he had left and still when he came back war weary and tired had tried and tried and even put her life on the line for to reinstate him to his former position. Now he saw what Naruto had seen, a goddess of some kind strong willed kind loving and often gentle. And he was falling for her? Yes he was and he didn't even know if she still liked him after all those years of continues rejection on his part and then the hardest saying goodbye. Oh well there was nothing he could do about it but go from here.

-----

Both of the boys approached the hot springs. Naruto naturally preferring the larger ones ran towards the large ones, ones large enough to accommodate whole families. Sasuke preffering the smaller hot springs headed toward the smaller more concentrated ones shrouded in heat and mist. Taking off his clothing he was about to enter a smaller pool when he noticed something. A towel one he swore looked like Sakura's towel but next to it was one of Kakashi's shirts Kakashi must have borrowed one of Sakuras towels oh well. He decided he would check on Kakashi and even join him. He silently put his things down so as not to disturb the man in the pool he wanted to surprise their sensei. Slipping silently into the water and headed towards the mist shrouded figure in front of him. The mist and fog around the hot springs had mixed together creating an almost impossible to see through barrier. Sasuke decided he would try and sneak up on his sensei. Moving swiftly and quietly through the mist he approached the figure. For some reason the person seemed to look a bit off from the way their sensei usually looked. Chalking it up to his imagination he move forward and leaped onto the figure in front of him.

--------

Sakura felt something leap onto her when her back was turned. She let out a strangled cry as a hand clamped over her mouth. "Gotcha sensei" whispered the unmistakable voice of Sauske into her ear.

"I'm not sensei!" replied Sakura through the hand muffling her mouth.

"Nice try I know you used a transform jutsu to make yourself look like Sakura we all know that Sakura is probably still back in your ten sleeping off those injuries." Said Sauske in a confidant tone of voice.

"No I'm right here baka." Said Sakura still angry at being jumped on by her teammate in a hot spring.

"Oh come one knock it off I can se through your disguise and we all know sakura has smaller boobs than that anyways," replied Sauske poking Sakuras boob.

"Wow these feel really nice where did you get such life-like boobs like that Kakashi? Asked Sauske

"Sauske you uhchia bastard I'm gonna kill you," Said a very angry and red in the face Sakura as she stood half in half out of the water her lower half obscured by the depths of the water but her upper half clearly seeable

Sasuke knew he had made a mistake the moment he saw the bruise on her side right before a fist slammed into his head knocking him unconscious.

----------------

Hope you guys liked. Funny? Yes? NO? tell me what you think pleas review thanks a lot and sorry its so darn short but anyways on with the show!

Sincerely.

- Mako Chan


End file.
